I Saw Kagome Dancing In The Bath!
by FujiwaraMaiko
Summary: Don't you just hate it when your little brother and half-demon boyfriend walk in on you when you're dancing and singing in your bathroom?R&R


**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own InuYasha in anyway. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own the song. The name and artist of said song will be at the end of the fanfic.**

_Stupid video game!'_ Souta thought, tossing the game to the side. _'The stupid thing never decides to work! And I spent all my allowence on it!'_

Just a typical day for Souta - saying he was studying in his room with his door closed. But, he was actually playing video games?

What would his Kagome Onee-chan think about that, hmm?

_'Nee-chan would throw a fit is she saw me!' _he frustrated third-grader thought. _'It's bad enough when she's nagging me to turn down the music from my game so she can study!'_

Speaking of music, what was that sound coming from the bathroom?

Sliding out of his bed, Souta quietly tiptoed to the bathroom. _'Isn't nee-chan in there?'_ he thought. Souta slowly pried open the door. _'Whatever thing making that sound is, put it out of its misery!'_

And then, he saw the most odd sight.

Why was his Kagome Onee-chan doing, strutting around the large bathroom in a towel, clutching her hairbrush, and why did his Kagome Onee-chan have her music player plugged into the bathroom?

Kagome cat-walked over to the music player, pressing 'PLAY' on the player. Then, loud, pop music filled the room with it's splended tune.

Souta was hardly able to smack his hand over his mouth. His Kgome Onee-chan? Singing along to pop music?

In a _towel_?

It was the most popular song. All the teenagers had it to ring on there phones. Young boys and girls crowded music stores to listen to it. Some, like his Kagome Onee-chan, had burned it onto a CD. And some brothers, like Souta, had been lucky enough to get a good laugh from it.

As the music started, Kagome strutted through the bathroom, clutching her hairbrush to her chest. Before the lyrics started, she cocked her hip to one side, placing one hand on her hip.

Then, she turned around with a _swish._

And, for those that have very sensitive hearing (like her half-youkai, half-ningen friend, and her cat) ... well, let's just say it was a bad morning ...

As soon as her hanyou friend heard her singing, he nearly marched back into the well.

Souta watched, practically dying of holding in his laughter, as his Kagome onee-chan pranced around the bathroom, singing.

" _Tokyo, Seoul, London, New York_  
><em>Kimama ni sekai oh drive tonight<em>  
><em>Kakuchi de hirou suru new style <em>  
><em>mita koto nai mono dake mise tageru<em>

_" Hora kotchi o mite sukoshi keikai seyo_  
><em>Ano hidari handoru yori nan bai mo<em>  
><em>I'm so fast<em>! "

" SOUTA! WHAT THE HE-" InuYasha started to bellow, but stopped as Souta slapped a hand over his loud mouth. With a glare from InuYasha, he gestured toward the bathroom door and put a finger to his lips.

InuYasha peered through the door with one gold eye. He nearly joined Souta in his laughing fit, if it weren't for the fact that his ears were pratically bleeding as Kagome continued to sing.

_" Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi_  
><em>Soutou jeukshi, jeukshi, jeukshi<em>  
><em>Oitsukenai supiido de<em>  
><em>Nee tsuite ko reru no<em>

_" Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi_  
><em>Soutou jeukshi, jeukshi, jeukshi<em>  
><em>Hikari kagayaku<em>  
><em>Kedo fure rarenai no<em>

_" Masani Supersonic_  
><em>N' Hypertonic<em>  
><em>Ubatte hoshii no<em>  
><em>You take me ima sugu!"<em>

The thing that made it the most hilairious besides the fact that she didn't know Souta and InuYasha were watching and the fact that she was a terrible singer: her dancing! His Kagome onee-chan had no sense or rythm! She danced like a fish out of water! A duck with two left feet!

" _Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi_  
><em>Soutou jeukshi, jeukshi, jeukshi<em>  
><em>Kedo kantan ni<em>  
><em>Wa ikanai no yo<em>

_" Machi no hikari ga marude shooting star_  
><em>Tsugi no mokuteki chi made non-stop<em>  
><em>Engine on dake nokoshite<em>  
><em>Dashi boja ushirode de say good bye<em>

_" Hora yosomi shinaide bouken seyo_  
><em>Ano migi handoru yori mo tashika yo<em>  
><em>I'm so sure!"<em>

They could barely hold their laughter in! Their eyes were watering! Their sides hurt! Any longer, and they'd explode!

" Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi  
>Soutou jeukshi, jeukshi, jeukshi<br>Oitsukenai supiido de  
>Nee tsuite ko reru no<p>

_" Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi_  
><em>Soutou jeukshi, jeukshi, jeukshi<em>  
><em>Hikari kagayaku<em>  
><em>Kedo fure rarenai no<em>

_" Masani Supersonic_  
><em>N' Hypertonic<em>  
><em>Ubatte hoshii no<em>  
><em>You take me ima sugu<em>

_" Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi_  
><em>Soutou jeukshi, jeukshi, jeukshi<em>  
><em>Kedo kantan ni<em>  
><em>Wa ikanai no yo!<em>

_One, Two, Three_  
><em>Here we go! Aw<em>!"

_'I ... can't ... hold it in!'_

_'I c-can't wait ... to tell ... Miroku this!'_

And that's when poor Buyo came into play. Kagome picked up the poor, fat cat, and starting swinging both of of them across the room, like two partners dancing.

Er - well, in Kagome's case, crashing ...

_"Doko e de mo (Any way)_  
><em>Jiyuujizai yo (Any way)<em>  
><em>Sou uchuu no (Any way)<em>  
><em>Hate de sae mo (Any way)<em>

_" Negai dourina no yo_  
><em>Doushite fuan na no<em>  
><em>And I don't know why<em>  
><em>And I don't know why (Don't know why)<em>

_" Tsuite kitte ne_  
><em>I don't wanna say good bye (Good bye)<em>  
><em>Good bye (Don't wanna say good bye)<em>  
><em>Good bye!"<em>

The cats torured mewls substituted for those of the background singer.

"_ Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi_  
><em>Soutou jeukshi, jeukshi, jeukshi<em>  
><em>Oitsukenai supiido de<em>  
><em>Nee tsuite ko reru no<em>

_" Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi_  
><em>Soutou jeukshi, jeukshi, jeukshi<em>  
><em>Hikari kagayaku<em>  
><em>Kedo fure rarenai no<em>

_" Masani Supersonic_  
><em>N' Hypertonic<em>  
><em>Ubatte hoshii no<em>  
><em>You take me ima sugu!"<em>

_" Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi_  
><em>Soutou jeukshi, jeukshi, jeukshi<em>  
><em>Kedo kantan ni<em>  
><em>Wa ikanai no yo!"<em>

As for the big finale, it mainly consisted of several hips sways, high kicks, spinning/crashing, and several moves that reminded Souta of when his mom used to do aoreobic workouts.

" Watakushi wa, Higurashi Kagome desu!" she shouted into her hairbrush," And I'm Japan's number one superstar!" She yelled, flinging herself into the air.

As did Souta, when he lost his balance.

Souta and InuYasha crashed through the doorway, startling a dancing Kagome. The sound of their laughter echoed throughout Tokyo.

" Were you two ... LISTENING?" she screeched, her face turning beat red.

She was answered with the sound of resounding giggles.

At least InuYasha could run into the well. Poor Souta had to run across the street to his friend's house.

But, atleast Souta didn't have to fear of the dreaded "Osuwari!" which Kagome ever so kindly bestowed upon InuYasha.

What a site for Miroku when Kagome came through the well in nothing but a skimpy towel ...

Oh, but for InuYasha when her towel got caught on a branch chasing him ...

And what the curious site when Sesshoumaru saw a naked miko, drilling his younger half-brother into the ground ...

**I honestly have to friggin' clue to how I thought of this ... Oh, wait, yes I do!**

**I was bored of writing for "Werewikf and Werewolf" and "Mercrenary Truth" and started listening to "Mr. Taxi" by Girls Generation (SNSD).**

**Then I thought, what would be a funny one-shot to write about that involved Souta and Kagome. And VOILA! A Masterpiece!**

**And I just realized ... It's my first fanfic that is rated K!**

**Is that a good or bad thing? xD**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
